Corazón puro
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [One-shoot] [[Advertencia al inicio]] Ella fijó su vista en Miguel y soltó una risa dulce―Siempre tuve la ilusión de ver a Miguel enamorado... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


Esta historia lo tenía más atorada que la quesadilla con chorizo que casi me mata :v, y se desarrolla en torno a la imagen que hice de portada.

 **Advertencia: Ligera mención del gusto entre personas del mismo sexo.**

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Corazón puro_**

* * *

¿Esto estaba pasando realmente? ¿Ya estaba muerto? No… eso no era posible; apenas iba de camino para su hogar después de hacer una gira con su grupo "Los tres caballeros de Santa Cecilia"; había tocado para el inicio del grito en la capital e hicieron muchas paradas, ya sea porque solicitaban de sus servicios o el internet no les llegaba para hacer las tareas de la prepa.

Pueden que hayan empezado su carrera a temprana edad, pero ni su madre ni la de su prima Rosa permitirían que perdieran el penúltimo semestre. Ya iban de regreso para el día de los Muertos…

¡Qué chingados estaba pasando! ¿Por qué estaba en el puente de flores?

Solo recuerda sentirse mal después que Rob; su mejor amigo e integrante del trío le dio ese dulce que compro en Oaxaca, examino sus manos rápidamente ¡Uff…! Son normales, aunque tampoco sabe cómo funciona la dinámica de morir.

¿Se volvía poco a poco esqueleto? ¿Tenía que esperar unos años para hacerlo? Negó con la cabeza y despejo la idea de haber muerto…

Además… ¡Rob es su amigo! ¡Él no lo apuñalaría por la espalda!

Se sacudió su traje y cruzo el puente en busca de alguno de sus familiares…

― ¿¡Miguel!?

Esa voz era familiar y el de un ladrido también, solo dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Papá Héctor junto con Dante. No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo antes que pudiera preguntar.

― ¡Órale! ¡Creciste mucho, chamaco!

―Se podría decir que sí…

― ¡Casi de mi estatura! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

―No lo sé―exclamó Miguel encogiéndose de hombros.

―Esto es raro, la primera vez que viniste aquí fue por la guitarra.

― ¿La guitarra?

―Sí, digamos que la familia necesitaba unirse y el medio de conducto era la guitarra; la tocaste a pesar que estaba prohibida y por eso te trajo aquí…

―Parece lógico.

―Bueno, si ya estás aquí debemos aprovechar, solo te podemos ver cada día de muertos o los aniversarios, ¡De seguro te ha ido bien! Mira no más el traje que traes…

―Sí, acabo de llegar a Santa Cecilia.

― ¡Eso es todo! Le podrás contarle a todos lo bien que te ha ido, Imeldita estará contentísima y después podremos ir a recoger las ofrendas ante…

― ¡Espera!―interrumpió a Héctor― ¡La ofrenda!―exclamo exaltado.

― ¿Qué tiene…?

―No tendrá la foto de Mamá Coco…

― ¿Y eso por qué?

―No podrán la foto a menos que yo lo haga.

Héctor le miró, le dedico una sonrisa antes de agarrar del puente un pétalo―Bueno, no puedo separar a Coco de sus tamales; mi niña hermosa se los merece.

Se aclaró la garganta y dio su consentimiento; pero el pétalo no brillo, Héctor intento con otro y otro, utilizaría casi todo el puente aunque era imposible hacerlo antes del amanecer.

― ¡No se podrá!―gritó Miguel desde lejos.

Con ayuda de Dante ambos ya estaban sumergidos en el puente en busca de pétalos que si funcionaran, el perro fue el primero en regresar y Héctor bufó rendido ante el fracaso.

― ¿Tal vez sea por turnos?―comentó mientras acariciaba al perro.

―Supongo, Imelda y yo te lo dimos cuando regresaste… Ponte el sombrero, vamos a buscar a los demás.

La tierra de los Muertos siempre andaba en constante cambio, ya saben; por los recién llegados. Miguel fue cuidadoso con tener la mirada baja para no mostrar su rostro, Héctor caminaba confiado para no dar sospecha y llegar a la casa Rivera para la bendición de alguno de los familiares.

― ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Hablando del rey de Roma, los gemelos Oscar y Felipe hicieron acto de presencia; en si estaban acomodados entre Miguel y Dante.

―Es…

― ¡Miguel!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, los gemelos habían (literalmente) cargado a su sobrino para dentro de la casa, este cayó en bruces en la entrada sorprendiendo a los residentes.

― ¡Miguel!

A penas se estaba incorporando y acomodando sus ropas por la caída, abrió los ojos al recibir el abrazo grupal y un montón de preguntas referentes a su llegada.

― ¡Héctor! Miguel está aquí…―exclamó con alegría Imelda.

―Lo sé, Dante me llevo a él.

Las preguntas eran confusas entre sus parientes, le dio por sonreír, pero pronto se congelo al ver al otro lado de la habitación una silueta que no veía de hace años. Sus familiares dejaron de hablar, ya no agobiaron al recién llegado, y miraron a Coco con unos ojos brillantes.

― ¿Puedo?

Miguel fue para abrazarla y de igual forma lo hizo Coco, dio un salto para ser atrapada en el abrazo de su bisnieto, esté la recibió con gusto hasta no le importo perder el sombrero por la acción ¿Se vería mal si tenía una lágrima rodando por su mejilla?

―Hola, Miguelito.

―Hola, Mamá Coco.

La familia solo veía como él llenaba de besitos el rostro esquelético de Coco por haberla extrañado tanto y ella reía por las cosquillas que tenía a causa de la barba de Miguel, era de esperarse que actúen así. Miguel siempre fue muy apegado a Coco desde que tenía pañales, aunque sabía que ella no era inmortal y se volverían a reunir, no podía evitar extrañarla.

―No quiero interrumpir el momento feliz…―habló la Tía Victoria―Pero ¿Por qué Miguel está aquí?

―Es cierto, ¿La bendición perdió la fecha de caducidad?―cuestionó el tío Oscar.

―No lo creo, intente volverlo a llevar a la Tierra de los Vivos…

― ¡Yo lo llame!―dijo Coco con una sonrisa.

―Mi niña hermosa, no tenías que hacerlo, podríamos haber esperado a cruzar el puente para verlo…

― ¡Pero qué alto está! ¡Se ve bien guapo con esa barba! ¡De seguro ya tiene novia!―argumentó la tía Rosita dándole un abrazo apachurrado y Miguel sentía los nervios de punta.

Bueno, claro que las señoritas lo preferían a él; era muy famoso en Santa Cecilia no solo por ser Rivera, su voz logró hipnotizar a más de uno.

― ¡Qué hasta se parece a Héctor!

― ¡No estoy tan feo!―se defendió Miguel ganándose unas risas de los demás y una mirada de reproche del susodicho.

―Muy bien, pero ¿Por qué lo llamaste, mi vida?―soltó Imelda con voz firme, pero suave al final para referirse a su hija―Además debías de convencer a más integrantes de la familia para hacerlo…

― ¿Más integrantes?―cuestiono Miguel.

―Solo podemos llamar a un familiar vivo para estar aquí si más integrantes…―escucho el silbido nervioso―… están de acuerdo.

Se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a los posibles sospechosos; la tía Rosita, su yerno Julio y su hermano Felipe. Pero después rodó los ojos, ellos no le podían decirle que no a Coco.

―Ya que nadie se declara culpable…―fijó su mirada en su primogénita― ¿Por qué lo hiciste, mi amor?

Ella fijó su vista en Miguel y soltó una risa dulce―Siempre tuve la ilusión de ver a Miguel enamorado…

― ¡Eh…!―todos exclamaron en sorpresa.

Miguel se les encendieron las mejillas de más y eso fue prueba suficiente para dar por hecho lo que decía Coco, ella conocía mejor que nadie a su bisnieto.

― ¡Ey, picaron!

― ¿Quién es la afortunada?

― ¡¿La hemos visto antes?!

Miguel estaba abrumado por las preguntas y se sentía abatido por ellas, Héctor lo entendió, era como verse reflejado en esos años de juventud; donde se llenaba de colores por solo la mención indirecta de Imelda y suspiraba en pesado porque nunca sería correspondido.

―Espere, paren ¡Lo están ahogando!

―Es que' nos emocionamos…

―Ya vi, pero el pobre de Miguelito es nuevo en esto.

Miguel agradeció en silencio a Héctor, pero ambos dejaron la mirada cómplice cuando Coco se puso en frente con un pétalo en la mano, dando a entender que debía de regresar. Miguel se inclinó ante ella.

―Te ofrezco mi bendición, solo si te animas a darte la oportunidad…

―No podre―protesto con algo de decepción―No me ve como algo más, sería extraño intentarlo porque no quiero que las cosas se pongan compli-…

Coco le calló con dulzura y acuno sus manos en su rostro― ¡Animo, mi niño! El tiempo que estuve allá fue suficiente para ver que uno se puede enamorar del corazón. Mi Miguel, me hace tan feliz saber que estás creciendo, por eso te lo pido…

Miguel se lo pensó, pero realmente no tenía otra opción, era cobarde y nervioso en ese nuevo campo y más por la persona que lo hacía suspirar; pero siendo sinceros nunca se lo confesaría, pensó que sería más un capricho, a pesar de ser un amor que iba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Coco ya se lo suponía, pero le quería dar un pequeño empujón; Miguel aceptó la condición al ser entendido por ella ¡Claro que tenía miedo! Pero saber que Mamá Coco le apoyaba, le reconfortaba mucho. Ella sopló el pétalo y entre muchos de ellos Miguel desapareció de la Tierra de los Muertos…

[…]

― ¡Miguel! ¡Miguel! ¡Rosita querida, apúrate! ¡Mi-…!

No pudo terminar la oración cuando Miguel se incorporó rápido de suelo, ambos se dieron un cocazo. Él había reconocido la voz y no faltaba escuchar ese insulto en náhuatl que tanto lo caracterizaba.

― ¡Vaya cocazo!

― ¿Qué sucedió, Rob?―cuestionó Miguel abatido.

Rob lo miró con preocupación―Te desmayaste antes de llegar, pensamos que el aire te haría bien porque ninguno de los dos sabemos RSP―giró en dirección de a la muchacha― ¡Cuelga, Rosa! ¡Ya despertó Miguel!

Su prima dio una despedida rápida, al parecer le había informado a la familia sobre lo ocurrido para que al llegar estuvieran preparados, pero por suerte "recuperó la consciencia" para no preocupar de más a su familia.

― ¿Te puedes parar?―Rob ya estaba derecho y con la mano extendida.

Sus ojos aún brillaban por el susto que le dio, a Miguel le pareció absurdo tener que ponerse rojo en una situación así; él seguía comportándose como siempre lo hacía.

―Sí…―acepto su mano y se levantó.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás rojo?

―Tal vez sea por el viaje―se excusó.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta. Para suerte de Miguel, Mama Coco no le especifico cuando tenía que darse esa oportunidad…

* * *

Roberto Alotl (Rob) es un Oc con ascendencia indígena... Me la pensé mucho si volverlo mujer, porque aun no empezamos con el mame de esté tipo; me siento bien de sacarlo de mi cabeza y a la vez mal...

¿¡Qué demonios!? El fin de semestre me está afectando.

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
